Digital electronics such as logic gates are commonly used in implementing circuits of all kinds. In some such applications, however, the speed at which the gates can switch is limited, by both the gates themselves as well as the clocking signals that enable the switching. Although optical circuits can be used to improve speed, there are oftentimes still instances where optical circuitry interfaces with electronic circuitry, giving rise to switching delays. Moreover, conversion circuitry is needed at the optical-electronic interface, so that optical signals can be converted to electronic signals, and vice-versa. This conversion adds complexity and cost, in addition to delays associated with the conversion process itself as well as with switching delays.
There is an increasing need, therefore, for optical switching and data control.